


A Hellish Invitation

by Triple_deity



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Demon AU, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triple_deity/pseuds/Triple_deity
Summary: After their deaths, Dallas and Johnny are sent to hell to repent for their sins. For Johnny, his sin was committing murder. For Dallas, robbing the store after Johnny's death. Both are tortured in Hell in ways they died. One by fire, one with his body being torn apart.Sodapop and Steve have been drafted to Vietnam, leaving only Twobit, Darry, and Ponyboy. Pony can't take it. He misses everyone. He begins visiting the graveyard. After reading into death at the library, he learned about Ouija boards. He decided to try one, however missed the most important component, the GOODBYE.He accidentally summons his two friends back to life. Although, being in Hell changes someone's soul."Out of the shadows, Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade enter. One’s got Hellfire in his soul, the other no heart at all."





	1. Chapter 1

His brown eyes closed slowly as his body went limp. Everything faded to black. The burns on his body soon were worsened. The heat was rising and his soul was trembling at the pain. Johnny let out a scream as the flames were eating him alive. Hot iron chains were wrapped around his body, melting his flesh.

“Thou shalt not kill.” A voice spoke, damning him, but it was so soothing. It was the smoothest, most beautiful words Johnny had ever heard. No other words ever came. He only heard the horrifying screams that swarmed him. He was burning into nothing, being torn apart by flame. He should’ve been dead form the damage. But, he is.

His blue eyes lost their light as his blood seeped from the bullet hole in his chest. Everything faded to black. The wound in his chest was increasing. He was being torn apart, his rib cage cracking from the blows. A hellish scream erupted from his throat. His chest was being slammed out, flesh hanging off at that point. His heart had been busted like a water balloon and punched out.

“Thou shalt not steal.” The most lovely voice spoke. It said nothing more. Dallas kept pouring his terrified screams out into the darkness as his body was ripped away.

It’s been months since Johnny and Dallas died, and while Ponyboy thought he was over it, he broke again when Sodapop was drafted along with Steve. He cries almost every night. Sometimes in the morning too when he sees his brother is gone. He’s starting to have nightmares again and this time he’s remembering them. He can’t stand the memories of Dallas being shot in front of him, or his best friend taking his last breath in a hospital bed. He always thought of was Darry said.

“You don’t just stop living because you lose someone!”

Ponyboy couldn’t let go. He couldn’t get over this. He’s all alone now. He’s only got Darry and Twobit. He needs his family back. He’s been visiting the graveyard without Darry knowing, and tonight he’s got a plan.

“I’m just worried about him. And I don’t know how to help him, ya know?” Darry says, having a deep conversation with Twobit. Twobit might as well live there now. He couldn’t stand to stay away from the last two gang members, afraid they will disappear any second. He nods to Darry, whom he has gotten very close to these last three months.

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to-” Darry stops mid sentence when the bedroom door is opened and shut. Ponyboy walks in and smiles, claiming he wants to go to the movie house.

“Not by yourself you’re not. It’s already 8 o’clock.”

“But Darry, it’s only a few blocks away-”

“No.”

“Well, what about the lot?”

“You know I don’t like you there either.”

“Darry,” Twobit chimes in. “He’ll be fine at the lot.” He gives a soft look, afraid to upset the older brother. “He’s been in all day. Let him practice his track.” He suggests.

Darry sighs and waves his hand at his kid brother.

“Fine. But if you’re not in by ten-”

“Thank you!” Ponyboy internally thanks Twobit for the persuasion.

When out of the house, Ponyboy bolts for the graveyard. He’s got a piece of cardboard stuffed in the back of his shirt and hoodie, a marker and a shot glass in his pockets.

When he gets to the graves, he finds Johnny’s and Dallas’. He takes a seat in between the two, which are luckily side by side. No one wanted to separate them even in death.

He lays the piece of cardboard down, having to close his eyes and think of the picture he saw in the book he read a few days ago. He writes yes in one corner, no in the other. He lists the alphabet across the board. He forgets about the goodbye, but it probably doesn’t matter. He lays the shot glass upside down so the letter is magnified. He takes a deep breath.

“Hello?” Speaking out loud in a graveyard seems kind of stupid. It makes him feel ignorant. “Uh, .. anyone there? Johnny? Dallas?” Nothing happens.

“Johnny Cade? Dallas Winston?” Nothing.

“Johnnyyyyy. Guys?” He waits 20 minutes, saying their names over and over. He finally huffs and stops, feeling real moronic now.

“I really miss you both. I wanted to say goodbye, I just miss you so much.” He feels like he could cry.

“I keep having nightmares of you both. I can’t stop dreaming of it all. Soda’s gone. Steve’s gone. You’re dead.” He breathes hard, fighting the feelings that are sweeping over him.

“Please come back. Please talk to me. Please just move the glass.” He sniffles, starting to sob a bit now. “Just move the fucking glass, please!” He slowly doubles over, feeling himself break. The tears are pouring now. He wails, his heart breaking now. He needs this. He needs them.

It’s an hour before he picks himself up. He glares at the shot glass and Johnny’s grave. Out of complete anger and frustration he slams the glass on the headstone.

“Stay gold, my ass!”

The cardboard catches fire instantly. Pony jumps back, staring at in shock. He looks at the headstone, then the board.

“J-..J-Johnny?” He stammers out. The flame on the board goes directly to the yes.

“Got it right, bitch.” Johnny answers, sitting on his gravestone. Ponyboy jumps back, screaming out. He backs into the other headstone, staring horrified at his dead best friend.

“Hey!” Ponyboy spins on his heels. “Watch it kid!” Dallas sits on his gravestone, running his fingers through his hair. His eyeballs are black as tar. His face beautiful yet the most terrifying face Ponyboy has ever seen.

Another petrified scream comes from the 14 year old.

“Hey! Quiet!” Johnny steps in front of Ponyboy, showing himself. “You’re gonna wake the dead.” His skin is cleared of every blemish. Even the scar on his cheek is gone. His face his just as beautiful and hateful as Dallas’. His eyes match Dallas’ as well. There’s something about Johnny that’s completely new, something sassy, feisty, fiery.

Dallas and Johnny cry laughing at the joke, finding themselves hooked side by side. Dallas is dressed in the clothes he died in. Johnny however is in the clothes he wore that night at the park. Blood is still spilled on both of them.

Ponyboy is about to pass out. He’s stumbling onto the ground, nails digging into the dirt, feeling as if he will fall off the earth if he doesn’t hold on.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Didn’t you invite us here?” Johnny asks, tilting his head.

“What a hellish invitation.” Dally comments, making them laugh chaotically.

Johnny walks to his best friend and kneels down beside him. He carefully rolls Ponyboy to his back.

“Hey, didn’t you ask for me?” Johnny runs his fingers down Ponyboy’s pale wet cheek. He touches his fingernails into the kid’s skin, searing a line of flame along his jaw where his old scar is. Pony lets out a scream but it stops when Johnny kisses the burn and it disappears as fast as it came, along with the five month old scar.

Johnny smiles at him.

“All gone.” He says, stroking his jaw. “Why are you still upset, Ponyboy?”

“Yeah, you wanted to see us didn’t you?” Dallas asked, now right beside Johnny again.

“You’re dead.. I.. I didn’t mean.. Like this. I just wanted to say goodbye.” Ponyboy barely gets it out without vomiting.

“Goodbye?! We just got here!” Dallas exclaims. Johnny smiles.

“Yeah, Pony, we wanna go home.”

“Home?” Ponyboy asks.

“Yeah. Where we all were.”

“Our home, Pony.” Dallas slaps the kid’s leg. “C’mon, let’s go. I wanna cigarette.” Dallas stands, Johnny right behind him.

“I’ll light it for you!” The shorter demon says happily.

“No! No!! You’re not going there! You can’t! Y-You-! You’re dead!” Ponyboy cries out, shooting up after them.

Johnny smiles softly at his Ponyboy.

“Watch me.”

“What?! No!” Pony reaches out to grab them but they vanish in thin air. Pony looks around, the cardboard is in ashes, the glass is shattered, he doesn’t know nor care where the marker went -and while he’s pretty sure he just had a fever dream, he’s sprinting home. Seems Twobit was accidentally right about practicing track.

Darry is washing dishes in the kitchen, talking to Twobit still. With Twobit not having anyone else to talk to, it made Darry much more sociable.

“I just think she’s kind of …stupid, I guess.” Twobit says while speaking about a girl who’s been talking to him. He adjusts a bit on top of the kitchen counter, right beside of the sink.

Darry sends him a look of ‘You found a girl stupid?’ He breaks into a smile, looking back down at the soapy water.

“What? She’s that ditzy, Darry.” He laughs. “She asked what war we’re fighting, then casually asked me for gum. She asked that after I told her my friends were out there. How am I supposed to talk to someone like that?”

Darry’s smile fades a bit at the thought of his brother.

“Oh.. oh, no I’m sorry Darry.” Twobit quickly says, hating himself for opening up his big mouth.

“You know, he’s not coming home.” Darry says, eyes on the plate in hand, his voice monotone.

“… What?” Twobit asks, taken back.

“He’s not coming home. Well,.. Maybe in pieces.” Darry states, grimly. He unplugs the sink, glaring a bit now.

“Darry, … how can you say that?” The greaser on the counter is appalled.

“Cause I know it. He’s gonna die out there like we all are.” He washes down the bubbles, refusing to look up and meet the gaze that is boring holes into him.

“Darry.”

“You can’t deny it, he’s not coming home. We know that-”

“We don’t know that!”

“Yes! We do!” Darry raises his voice, finally snapping his ice blue eyes to his friends grey ones. Darry’s eyes are full of tears. If he barely moves, they’ll spill out. “He’s gonna die! Just like everyone else. Just like mom, dad, Dallas, Johnny- It’s not gonna be different for Steve and Soda.” He’s moved too much. The tears are falling. “We don’t have long either.”

“Darry!” Twobit pushes himself from the counter and steps to take his friend’s broad shoulders. He stares bewildered at the pained expression on his friend’s face. He’s never seen him cry. “What the hell happened?” He asks, concerned for his breaking friend.

Darry shakes his head, his jaw locked. He can’t keep eye contact. The tears are in the way.

“Hey,” Twobit reaches up and wipes away the tears with his colds thumbs. “It’s okay.” He’s trying hard to think. He’s never good at articulating things.

“Darry, it’s okay that they’re dead.” He says softly, watching Darry sob once then force control on his body. “They’re fine.”

“-But we’re not!” Darry cuts him off.

“Aren’t we?!” Twobit exclaims back. “We’re lonely, we’re missing more than half of us, but that doesn’t we’re not okay. There may not be as much love or people, but I love you and Pony and that’s good enough, ain’t it?”

Darry swallows hard, staring Twobit down. He feels his voice about to crack. He doesn’t speak for a bit, trying to clear it out of the way.

“I’m sick of being alone.” He whispers, moving to sit on the surface of the kitchen table.

“Then don’t be alone. I’m right here-”

“Not like that Twobit. I don’t have anything to love, to hold, to commit to, to really share and be with. Everyone’s dead and I just want to love someone like I should. I want to love someone truly before I die too.” Darry confesses, feeling slight shame and embarrassment immediately.

Twobit steps to him and tries to look in the blue eyes that are cast down.

“Then don’t be alone… I’m right here.”

Darry scoffs, exasperated.

“Twobit, I mean like a girl.”

Twobit takes Darry’s hand.

“Do you mean a girl? Or do you mean romantically?” Twobit asks, his heart pounding.

Darry freezes, jaw locking again. He scoffs ever so slightly once more.

“Isn’t there only one answer acceptable in this town?” Darry asks, taking his hand from Twobit’s, out of pure fear.

“Didn’t you say we don’t have long?” Grey eyes stay on ice blue ones. “What’s the point of be lonely til we die?”

Darry swallows hard, feeling his chest tighten. He takes a chance, hoping he interpreted these words correctly.

He slides forward on the table, stepping down. His calloused hand cradles the back of Twobit’s skull, fingers buried in his hair. He captures his friend’s lips.

Grey eyes slam shut while his heart opens up. Keith slips his hand up Darry’s chest, up to caress his cheek. Their lips move together over and over. It doesn’t take but a quick moment to get carried away. A sensation like this, so long waited for then granted, it’s divine. Keith’s usual smile appears as he moves both arms around the other’s powerful shoulders. Hands move across hips, the curves of spines, and chests. It’s enough for Darry to become quite, … excited. However the second the front door busts open, both men are in opposite directions of each other, Twobit clinging to the porcelain sink, Darry coughing and staring at the doorway. His kid brother flies in.

“Darry, I fucked up!”

All excitedness is gone.

“What?” Darry asks sternly.

“I-”

The back door slams open. Out of the shadows, Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade enter. One’s got Hellfire in his soul, the other no heart at all.

“Howdy boys.” Dallas smirks, complete black eyes shining in the room. Johnny laughs, wearing a smile no one ever got to see when he was alive. His black soulless eyes dance right with Dallas’.


	2. Homosexuality!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Dallas welcome themselves and declare the Curtis House their home.

Dallas gave no time for Darry or Twobit to say a word. He strides over, reaching into Twobit’s pocket, and fishing out a pack of Kools. He sniffs the air.

“You smell that Johnny?” He asks, putting the weed in his mouth. Johnny takes a deep inhale through his nose and smiles.

“Homosexuality.” Sweet Johnny smirks at the two men who are paralyzed by both the dead men walking and the truth being told.

“What?!” Darry asks, about to faint.

“We know that more than anyone.” Johnny answers. Dallas taps the bubbly demon’s shoulder. Johnny touches his fingertip to the cigarette. A flame appears and then disappears for Dallas to light up.

“You know you can go to Hell for that.” The blonde demon says, eyeing the two, but who could you tell with it all being black?

It’s silent in the room, the two men are so struck in awe and fear that they can’t find the words to protest.

“…What??” Ponyboy asks, so severely lost. “Homosexuality?”

Darry snaps out of it, pushing both undead friends to the back door. Darry ends up hitting the floor as they vanish from his touch. Johnny takes a seat up on the stove, flames roaring from the burners. He laughs and kicks his feet.

“How cozy.”

“Just like home.” Dallas chimes in, putting another two cigarettes in his mouth and lights those with the flame.

“What the fuck are you?!” Twobit asks, helping Darry up.

“Same as you.” The blonde answers.

“Homosexuals!” Johnny cries, laughing hard with his best friend.

“Stop!” Darry barks.

“Darry?” Ponyboy asks from a far.

“Get out! Go outside! Just get away from here!” Darry demands.

Johnny reaches his left hand out, making Ponyboy stumble to him by a force unseen. He positions Ponyboy in front of him. He wraps his arms around the teenager.

“My Ponyboy isn’t going anywhere. He invited us.” Johnny says, petting the auburn hair.

“You what?!” Darry hollers.

“I-I-I just wanted to say goodbye, Darry!” Ponyboy is in tears, honestly afraid of what Darry’s gonna do. He shouldn’t have done this. His heart is pounding. 

Johnny feels it, with Ponyboy pressed against his body, he feels every emotion, feels his heart, feel’s every breath he takes.

Johnny stares Darry down.

“You should’ve said goodbye the way we all had to! You let it go! You move on, Ponyboy!”

Johnny slips his arms around Ponyboy’s shoulder and kisses his cheek tenderly.

“Hey!” Darry shouts, hurrying to tear his kid brother from the demon like he should had a minute ago. “Get off him!”

“Take a seat, Dar.” Dallas suggests, raising his hand. A chair flies out from under the table and Dar is pushed back into it, his hands pinned to his lap.

Johnny releases his best friend. Ponyboy begins to cry and smile. He looks at himself and cries hard. This feeling is so raw. He hasn’t felt this melancholy feeling in forever. It was just pure depression. He slowly begins to feel better and better. Soon the tears stop and he’s smiling confidently.

“Go take that nap, Pony. There won’t be any nightmares, tonight.” He promises, eyes on Darry the entire time.

Ponyboy does just that, feeling great.

“Let’s talk, Darry.” Johnny suggests. He hops down from the stove.

Twobit has been in the back, staring with tears running down his face the entire time. Johnny watches him. The crying greaser now notices Johnny’s staring dead at him. Twobit opens his mouth to speak but it cut off by a hand slapping the kitchen table.

“Sit.” He instructs, making the man take a seat alongside Darry.

Dallas puts all three of his cigarettes out on his skin. The burns heal instantly.

“Wow. I really can’t feel anything anymore.” The blonde says in awe.

“Yeah? We’ll see about that.” Johnny smirks.

“What do you want?!” Darry raises his voice. Dally smiles.

“We just wanna hang.” Dallas replies.

“Hang?! As in hang us?!” Keith exclaims, fearing the worst.

“No!” Johnny snaps.

“We wanna hang out. Stay here. We’re unleashed. We were called upon. We don’t have to go back.” Dally begins the explain.

“We want our pleasures.” Johnny chimes.

“You want what?!” Twobit cries, Darry asking right along with him. They may not see his eyes roll, but they can see Johnny’s body expression.

“Pleasures; cigarettes, beer, friends, and yes there are sinful things, we are demons, but we crave what we had in life. Can you comprehend that?”

“So? You just want to stay here? And live? No! Get the fuck out! You’re dead!” Darry exclaims.

“Actually, we don’t have to leave.” Dallas laughs. “Your brother invited us, and now we’re in. We’re not asking for your permission. We’re asking for your blessing. Because either way, we’re here to stay.”

Darry glares viciously. If this is real, which he’s doubting it is considering he made out with his friend then was bombarded by demons, how could his brother be this stupid?

“You’re not getting shit.” He replies, certain he’s in the realest dream he’s ever been in.

“Fine.” Dallas shrugs, letting both out of the invisible grip.

Johnny walks off with Dallas, grabbing his hand and giggling. Darry bolts up, turning the corner and they’re gone. Twobit is out of the house, saying he has to go home right now.

Darry cuts out most of the lights but leaves the hall light on so he can see if anyone is really there. He lays down in bed. He’s been blacking out for what feel like an hour now. His faith is shaken, soul scared. He needs to check on Pony but he’s too unstable to do that. His hands are trembling. His legs barely carried him to the bedroom. He must be sick, severely running a fever. Maybe he accidentally dropped acid. Something has to explain what he just witnessed. He’s forgetting everything that just happened as he falls asleep with panicked labored breathing.


	3. Found Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallas learns he only feels emotion and physical pleasure with Johnny. They begin the raise some hell, while Darry and Ponyboy try to find them.

In the morning Darry woke up and nothing hit him at first. He arose and started the routine. Three eggs, two pieces of bacon, two pieces of toast. Every other day they didn’t have toast so they could make the bread last till the end of the month. Luckily, today is a Monday.

Ponyboy shuffles in, rubbing his eyes and smiling.

Darry looks back and looks a little surprised.

“You’re smiling.”

Ponyboy nods.

“Yeah I just feel great.”

“No nightmares?” As it left his mouth, Darry drops the plate, almost shattering it. His dream is flooding back to him. Why didn’t Pony have a nightmare?

“Nope. Hey, you okay?” Ponyboy walks over and picks the plate up. Darry looks at his brother strangely.

“So…um,” He clears his throat. “I had the most messed up dream last night and it was so realistic.”

“Yeah?” Pony smiles and gets the grape jelly out. “Bout what?”

“Um,” He clears his throat, trying the decipher which parts were the dream and what was real. Did he kiss Twobit? ..Probably not? “I don’t know how you did it, but you brought Johnny and Dallas back to life, and they were dem-” Darry turns around as the jelly jar is dropped and it’s smashed on the floor.

“Ponyboy?” Darry sees he’s holding his neck. He rushes over, spinning him around. “Did you cut yourself?!” He moves his brother’s hand back but no blood is there. He gives his brother a confused look. “Well what is it?”

Pony, trembling, crying, points to his own chin.

“He took the scar away.” He whispers.

“Who?”

“Johnny.”

Darry’s face flushes white. He’s gonna be sick.

“Where are they?” He asks sternly.

Johnny sits in Soda’s old bed. There’s dust everywhere. Dallas is checking himself in the mirror.

“We should get out of these clothes.” Johnny suggests, his hands folded behind his head, feet resting on the wall. “I wanna wear something nice. That Hellfire left me ashy.”

“Yeah, you ever watch your heart explode and ooze out like a jelly donut?”

“No. Do you even have hellfire?” Johnny props up on his elbows.

“Nah. Just a bunch of blows to the chest.” Dallas walks over and grabs Johnny’s legs. He pulls him close as he kneels on the dusty mattress, wrapping the other demon’s limbs around his hips. The blonde lowers himself putting their heads together. Johnny will never have to worry about freezing out in a lot again, he’s burning Dallas up right now with his body heat.

“Johnny?” Dallas asks softly. He strokes his ebony hair.

“Yeah?” The other asks with a smile.

“Why didn’t you say a word to me before you died?” He asks, hissing it more than anything however.

“Dallas.” Johnny presses a kiss to his best friend’s forehead. “I knew I would never see Ponyboy again, but you, I knew I would see you again. At least I thought that’s how it worked. I should’ve said something. I just knew… he would do something like this.”

“You didn’t even look at me.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” He pushes Dally up and stares in his equally soulless eyes. “I can now.” He sends a hopeful smile.

Dallas captures his best friend’s lips. Dallas knew for a fact, without even trying, he would never feel a thing if he kissed another person. He wouldn’t feel a thing if he shacked up with the world’s 15 hottest ladies. Without a heart, he can’t feel a thing. That’s more than you think too. Without the circulation, his body is numb. He’s ice fucking cold. He can’t feel any emotion on his own, or pain. But Johnny. Oh, it’s always been “But Johnny,-” He has always been the exception. Especially now.

Johnny’s body holds the most profound feelings. Every emotion is capable, every touch is either welcoming or lethal. When Johnny’s lips meet his, he’s feeling every spark. The teeth on his neck hurts. The fingertips across his ribs tickle. When Johnny slips his hand somewhere where it shouldn’t be, there is finally a fire inside Dallas. He melts at his touch, sweats only for him. The breath on his neck is burning. This is the first time Dallas can feel his body. He can feel his stomach tense up, his fingers clutching black hair and denim. He can feel his jaw clenching, lungs expanding. He can feel the tingles and sensations. While embarrassing, he’s weak in comparison to Johnny, and he’s even weaker now. He can’t even hold himself up, he’s simply clinging to his fiery lover, tensing more and more. He takes the biggest breath he can and holds it. Pleasure and emotion explode inside of Dallas. Every nerve in his body is awakened, his blood moving just a little. He lets the breath out, a loud groan going out with it. As every muscle relaxes, the numb feeling returns. The only thing to stay is his feeling of sadness. He growls, not at Johnny but at everything he is.

Johnny adjusts his lover’s hips, finally managing his hand free from the boxers. He wipes his hand off on his own jeans and pulls Dallas closer in a hug.

“Hey.” He strokes his blonde hair and kisses his cheeks. “Are you okay?”

Dallas nods and wipes his tears away, laying his head on his chest. There’s no heartbeat in Johnny either. The only sound from his chest is a fire roaring.

“We really need some new clothes.” Johnny chuckles, nuzzling his frozen beloved.

The door swings open. Ponyboy looks right past them. “No! They’re not in here either!” His face twists in utter confusion. “Why is it so fucking hot in here?” He leaves, leaving the door open so the heat will leave.

Johnny looks to Dallas. “I find it so cute when we disappear from mortals.” He smiles and kisses the blonde hard.

“Let’s go find some clothes!”

“Okay.” Dallas stands with him and follows behind. Somewhere between earth and Hell, their roles switched. Now, Johnny is bold, confident, cocky even. He’s the one leading Dallas around. And while they never even kissed while alive, he knows for a fact Johnny would have never made the first move, or any move for that matter. And Dallas sure as hell wouldn’t have came like that-

“-I can’t find them!” Ponyboy hollers, walking into the living room where Dallas and Johnny are stationed by the door. Johnny has his hand on the door, staring at the exasperated teen who has now flopped down on the couch. Johnny sighs at his human best friend. He so very much admires the boy even though he’s made such mistakes.

The two demons move through the door and outside. They stay in their plane of existence, making them invisible to the mortal eye. There are two planes, physical and spiritual. Being only souls, yet physical still, they are allowed to move back and forth as they please, being seen physically, and being lost spiritually.

The two venture into Johnny’s old house, and while Dallas persists they don’t go in, Johnny does so anyways. Still in spiritual form, he walks past his abusive parents in the living room and kitchen. Dallas hesitantly walks past, afraid to flip the switch and be seen.

Johnny enters the physical plane when upstairs all alone, and puts on some old clothes. He leaves the bloody ones from the night of the murder on the floor of this abandoned room. He’s wearing a comfy white tanktop, jeans, new underpants, new socks, and the same shoes. The denim jacket has been left behind as well.

“What if you get cold?” Dallas asks. Johnny gives him a look, using his entire body to exaggerate it.

“Dallas.” He raises his hands, igniting them. Dallas nods.

“Good point.”

They go to leave and the shouting begins.

“It’s been five months, when are you gonna get rid of that shit? We could use that room for something else. I could have my own work space!” Johnny’s dad hollers over his shoulder to his wife.

“You don’t work.” His mom mutters.

“Oh, what do you know, you old broad.” He waves her off and goes back to watching the tv while drinking his beer.

“Are you not even upset that he’s dead? He was your son!”

“Oh! Don’t start on me with that shit, you were griping the entire time about the funeral costs! Just like you did the entire time we had the kid!”

“I still went to the fucking hospital!”

“And why didn’t you 17 years ago to abort the little shit? You were gonna do that but nooooo! You wanted a family! Well now it’s broken, are ya happy?”

Johnny turns on his heels and walks back into his room. Dallas looks confused.

“What are you doing? You don’t have to hide.”

“I’m not hiding.”

Johnny goes around the room, lighting the clothes on fire, the bed, the walls. He walks out and while coming down the stairs, igniting the banister. He comes over and knocks the beer on his father, igniting the alcohol soaked clothes. He bursts into flames. He enters the physical form and smirks at his mother.

“Probably should’ve gotten that abortion, mommy.” He says before burning her horrified face to nothing. Dallas says nothing, knowing he is not longer in control of anything. Johnny lights the whole house on fire before leaving. He exits the physical form before leaving, passing through the door and walking down the sidewalk with Dallas hurrying behind him. He’s so angry he’s leaving trails of fire in his tracks.

“Alright, Ponyboy. Just, get ready for school. They’ll be here in plain sight eventually.” Darry ushers him to get his books and clothes on.

Darry’s gonna have to get some books on this, get a priest, some sage, something. Salt? Whatever had to happen would happen.

When both brothers are ready, they leave in Darry’s truck. They drive only a few yards up the road before slamming on brakes.

Both boys are horrified at the smoke billowing from the familiar home, the structure collapsing in on itself, the flames of pure Hell rising up and destroying a house. The house. Johnny’s house.

Ponyboy raises a hand.

“Darry.” His poor voice croaks out, full of fear. Darry looks and cold chills cover his entire body.

Random places of flame is coming up on the sidewalk. This isn’t gasoline. These are footsteps off fire. They’re leading back to the Curtis house.

“Found them.” Darry whispers, making a U turn back to the house.


End file.
